


Call and Response

by liketolaugh



Series: To My Dear and Loving Husband [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), BDSM, BDSM Scene, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Praise Kink, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Nonbinary Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Other, Soft Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Subspace, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketolaugh/pseuds/liketolaugh
Summary: Markus wants to be needed; Connor needs to be wanted. Markus loves to be strong, and Connor loves to be vulnerable. Markus goes up, and Connor goes down. It's symbiotic, their relationship.Or: Connor and Markus try BDSM for the first time.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: To My Dear and Loving Husband [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814974
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Call and Response

Connor wasn’t embarrassed to admit that one of his favorite parts of sleeping with Markus was curling up with him afterward. The high activity level associated with sex left both their bodies running hot, but Markus, with his slightly dated model, was much slower to cool down than Connor was.

That meant that Connor could wrap their arms around Markus’ body and press their forehead against his neck, and Markus would be warm.

The dampness around his thighs and groin would start to bother him in a few minutes, but until then, Connor burrowed into Markus and sighed. Markus hummed against his hair, and then reached up and cradled the back of their neck, thumb rubbing a gentle circle into the side, arm resting on Connor’s bare shoulder.

It was comfortable, and warm, and Connor could feel every inch of Markus’ body from his chin to his chest, his arms wrapped around Markus’ torso and their legs tangled together, and it was… nice.

After a minute, Markus tilted Connor’s head up slightly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Connor felt him slide down, skin moving under Connor’s palms, and Markus kissed their cheek, dry and chaste and affectionate, and then the other, and then their nose.

Connor let out a soft giggle, almost entirely involuntary, and let his eyes flicker open, meeting Markus’ two-toned eyes. “Mm?”

Markus smiled at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling warmly, and instead of answering he kissed Connor on the mouth, coaxing him into kissing back without any effort at all. Connor hummed, too sleepy and relaxed to resist, and moved his lips lazily with Markus’ until the other android kissed himself out.

A minute later, Markus finally pulled away, dropped back onto the pillow, and smiled crookedly at Connor, thumb still stroking Connor’s neck. Connor quirked their eyebrows up in silent question, and Markus’ smile turned sheepish.

“I had an idea,” Markus said at last, voice quiet but threaded with unmistakable excitement. His hand, resting warm and steady on the back of Connor’s neck, started to move a little more, petting up and down, and Connor felt any remaining tension melt out of him. “But I’m not sure you’ll be interested.”

 _Anything,_ Connor almost said, keeping his half-lidded eyes on Markus. “Ask,” he said instead, soft and simple.

Markus’ smile softened a little, and he pushed himself so he was on top of Connor’s chest, all of his weight pushing down on Connor like a blanket. Connor sighed, boneless and pleased, and spread his legs a little to make room for Markus to lie between them, free arm laying over Connor’s chest to rest his chin on. Markus’ flaccid dick flopped loosely across the crease of Connor’s thigh, unacknowledged.

“I don’t want this to be something you try because I asked,” Markus warned, and he was tracing pictures on Connor’s chest with one fingertip now, stars and swirls and flowers. “I want to know if you think you’d _want_ it.”

“Ask,” Connor repeated, a little more awake now, arms hooked around the curve of Markus’ back to keep him close.

Markus took a breath, a deep shift that Connor could feel from Markus’ chest to theirs, and then said, “I’d like to try and dom you, in the… the BDSM sense.”

There was a trace of uncertainty, of nervousness in Markus’ face, open and unhidden where he laid on Connor’s chest, still drawing on them. Connor blinked at him, placid and curious, and then closed their eyes and tilted their head back to think about it.

He reached out to the internet, prodding gingerly into what was expected in that sort of play. Then looked a little further into it, and… then he imagined himself under Markus, kneeling, with Markus’ hand fisted in his hair and _pulling_ him closer and his mouth stretched full, and he thought of the expression Markus might wear and-

Connor’s breath hitched, and they opened their eyes again to meet Markus’ faintly worried ones.

He could see why Markus would be uncertain, of course, with both their individual and combined histories. Particularly since, as Markus’ bodyguard, Connor worked under him on a daily basis anyway, quiet and attentive and subject to injury and stress as his task required. But…

“I think I’d like that,” Connor admitted, quiet and a little embarrassed. The space between his thighs tingled, warm and interested. “But I’d want to know what to expect. How far do you…?”

He trailed off, but Markus broke into a grin, sitting up a little over Connor, weight shifting over his chest and stomach as he dropped his hand from Connor’s neck to prop himself up.

“I’d like to do a scene,” Markus said quickly, open and eager enough to make Connor smile fondly. “We could plan it out step by step so you aren’t caught off-guard by anything. Tomorrow evening?”

Connor pulled one of his hands back to tug Markus’ free hand up and press a light kiss to the fingers. “Alright,” he said warmly. “Tomorrow evening.”

* * *

It wasn’t until they were settling down, so late in the day that the sun had already set and the living room of their shared apartment was swathed in shadows, that the two of them realized they had no idea how to begin; all of their other conversations about sex had been fairly straightforward yes-or-no questions.

They stared at each other, legs tangled on the couch, blank and uncertain. Finally, though, Markus coughed, giving Connor an embarrassed smile – a crooked and honest thing he never would’ve let slip if they weren’t alone.

“Can I assume you’ve done your research?” he asked, in the fond tone of someone who knew that Connor had spent much of the previous night and nearly the entire midday break doing just that. Connor nodded, swaying in place a little as he tuned in to the conversation, focused and intent, and Markus continued, “I should tell you that I’m not comfortable punishing you for anything. If we do something, it’s because we both want it, not because you acted out.”

Connor… actually wasn’t certain whether to be disappointed or relieved, but they supposed it didn’t matter. “That would technically be the case regardless,” they pointed out mildly.

“It’s a no from me,” Markus said, firm and certain, and Connor relaxed a little, gave him a small smile, and nodded. “Is there anything similar you want to take off the table?”

“Bondage,” Connor said without hesitation; he’d been keeping initial negotiation in mind for almost the entire time he’d been doing research, and that was one of the first things he’d been sure of. “It’s… a soft no, I’d say, but I’m not willing to have my movement physically limited.” He hesitated, glancing briefly away from Markus, and then tacked on, “But I could hold a position.”

He liked the idea of limiting his movement, but the idea of having that limit enforced made him… nervous, both as a bodyguard and simply by his own right. Better to leave it to his self-control.

When he looked back, Markus was nodding thoughtfully, eyes bright with interest.

“You could kneel,” Markus suggested, deliberately casual. “Sit on your heels and hold onto your ankles.”

Connor considered the position, where it would and wouldn’t make him vulnerable, how Markus would look standing over him… He suppressed a shiver and nodded at Markus, embarrassed and a little pleased. “I can do that.”

Then they both fell silent again, contemplative and unsure, and stared. Markus folded his arm casually over his knee, hiding his embarrassment; Connor leaned against the back of the couch and watched him, considering.

“Degradation,” Connor said at last, just to bring up one of the most commonly discussed kinks he’d encountered. They weren’t sure about it one way or another; the thought made them quickly and uncomfortably hot, but it also made them antsy and anxious.

Markus looked immediately uncomfortable, which was, embarrassingly, a relief as well. “How do you feel about it?” Markus asked guardedly.

“…I don’t know.”

“Off the table,” Markus said firmly, and Connor exhaled and nodded, tension he hadn’t noticed easing out of his shoulders.

“Rough-housing?” Connor asked, with a little more interest. The idea of being handled harshly was… well, he didn’t know why. But he liked it.

Markus at least considered this one for longer, studying Connor with oddly focused eyes, but eventually, he shook his head, regretful. “I’m not comfortable with it,” he said apologetically. “I don’t want to be someone who hurts you.”

Any disappointment Connor might have felt melted at the sincerity, and they gave Markus a small, soft smile.

After a moment, Markus returned it, and then ventured, “I was thinking... edging. Do you think you would like that?” There was a clear thread of hopeful excitement in his voice, and Connor nodded almost immediately. Braver, Markus continued, only a slight hitch giving away how flustered he was, “And you could beg.”

That was harder. Connor bit his cheek.

“I’m not… verbal,” they said haltingly. “I could respond to prompts?” He glanced up at Markus, beseeching. “If you asked me if I wanted something, and you made me admit it...”

Markus wasn’t fast enough to hide his arousal, shifting in place and glancing away quickly. Connor relaxed again and smiled at him, pleased and a little teasing.

“And I could ask permission to come,” he added, quick and quiet, before Markus could refocus those intent eyes on them. They looked away immediately even as Markus’ head whipped toward them, picking at their sleeve, face hot.

 _“Yes,”_ Markus said, a little too quickly, and it made Connor’s smile widen, verging on a laugh. Markus cleared his throat, embarrassed. “And you could ask me to fuck you too?”

Connor couldn’t bring himself to look up, mortification rising in their chest, but he also couldn’t stop himself from pressing his thighs together as his arousal made itself difficult to ignore. Not trusting themself to speak, they nodded. Markus grinned at him, pleased and more than a touch anticipatory.

“Is there anything else you wanted?” Markus pushed, leaning forward, possibly without his own notice. His hand planted between them, by Connor’s leg, and Connor watched it.

“…I’d like to blow you,” Connor conceded quietly, trying to ignore the warmth in his face. He always liked having Markus in his mouth, and in this context it was particularly enticing. “And… if I could, ah, if I could hump your leg…”

He was too mortified to finish the thought, but hopefully Markus got the gist. And when they looked up, Markus’ face was dusted blue, and his hand was pressed over his crotch as if to control an erection.

Markus cleared his throat.

“Sounds good,” the other android said, a subtle rasp of static in his voice. “Anything else?” Connor shook their head. “Then give me just a minute, I think I have an idea.”

Connor waited, and Markus’ expression went a little distant, his face still tinged blue even with his dark skin. He swallowed a couple times, shifting in place, and glanced at Connor more than once. Twice, his mouth opened and then closed.

Finally, without looking at Connor, Markus proposed, “I’ll have you take the position, and ask if you want me to touch you. And you’ll say that you do, and I’ll ask you to stay still while I tease your body. I’ll touch you and finger you and talk to you until you’re close, and you have to hold still.”

He hesitated, glancing at Connor. Connor fought the urge to look away and just nodded, unable to speak. Markus gave him a fleeting, embarrassed smile and then continued,

“I’ll pull away before you come, and you’ll watch while I stroke myself.” Markus swallowed, and Connor had to repress the reflex to do the same. “Then I’ll ask if you want to hump me, and you’ll say that you do. And I’ll let you hump my calf.” He glanced up again. “You probably won’t be able to get much leverage from that position.”

The thought made Connor’s mouth oddly dry. His breath hitched. “That’s fine.”

His thighs rubbed together subtly, slow and grinding.

Markus smiled, nervous and excited, and didn’t look away this time. “And I still won’t let you come, so I’ll pull back again and make you watch me touch myself while you calm down. And I’ll ask-” He hesitated, searching Connor’s expression, and asked, “Could you come from my cock in your mouth?”

“Almost certainly,” Connor said without hesitation. His oral sensors were _extraordinarily_ sensitive.

Markus shivered, just barely enough for Connor to pick up, and bit his lip.

“And I’ll ask if you want to suck my cock,” he continued, voice wavering slightly. “And you’ll say that you do.” He paused, seeming to realize something, and added, “I want you to say it like that. You want to suck my cock.”

Connor’s breath hitched. “In those exact words?”

“No,” Markus said, giving them a little pleased smile. “Not exactly, but that gist. I don’t want you to worm out of it – to just say yes, or, or ‘I do’ or ‘I want it’.”

Connor realized that he was wet.

“Okay,” he mumbled, face hot and flushed.

“And I’ll fuck your mouth – gently,” Markus tacked on, hasty, and Connor nodded with some reluctance. “But I still won’t let you come, and I’ll make you watch while I stroke my cock one last time. And you’ll ask me to fuck you, and then you’ll ask permission before you come.”

Connor, before he could stop himself, pressed his palm into his lap, just over the junction of his thighs. “Before or after you?”

“As soon as you’re close,” Markus said with conviction, and Connor swallowed.

“Yes,” they said, rushed and breathless. “I’d really like that. This. All of this.”

Markus beamed at him, and then, unexpectedly, continued, “I know safewords aren’t _necessarily_ required in this particular scenario…”

Connor tilted their head, distracted, and studied Markus for a moment.

“But there are formalities,” they agreed, considered Markus, and then concluded, “And you want to do this again, when we might.”

Markus gave him a small, embarrassed smile, and nodded without further hesitation. “I was thinking I’d use ‘easel.’”

Connor added a reminder into his system. “Garden,” he said simply, because he’d been thinking about it too. And then, satisfied, “Next Saturday? We have that weekend off.” Markus had just managed to secure another set of apartment buildings for New Jericho, so they’d sectioned off some time to celebrate before the work began.

An eager gleam crossed Markus’ eyes, bright enough to make Connor smile.

“Yes,” Markus agreed quickly. “Let’s do it then.”

* * *

Connor was nervous when the day came – not in a bad way, exactly, but a feeling that was rapidly coming familiar, experimenting with Markus and letting his boyfriend guide his steps. He stripped himself without ceremony and dropped his clothes in the laundry basket, keeping half an eye on Markus.

Markus was nervous, too, they could tell; already naked, the other android was double-checking the contents of the nightstand, and as Connor watched, he turned away from it and started to neaten other things. Cleaned up the dead petals around the vase on the nightstand, nudged the trash can out of sight, straightened the books on the shelf… Connor smiled fondly.

“Are you still comfortable with this?” Markus checked without looking over, and now he was frowning at the laundry basket, and then at the nightstand, and then he moved the flowers to the desk by the door- where Connor couldn’t taste them, Connor realized, and almost laughed.

“Yes, Markus,” he said instead, soft and patient. “I’m excited. Everything is just fine, we went over the room earlier.”

Markus glanced back at them, softened, and laughed a little, relaxing. “I know, I know. Alright.”

Finally, Markus turned back to the bed and grabbed a pillow off it, then dropped it in the middle of the room, looked up at Connor, and smiled, with just a hint of teeth to show his anticipation.

“Kneel here, please, sweetheart,” he said, too lightly to be anything but a nervous tell.

Connor obeyed without hesitation, crossing over in front of Markus and then… kneeling at his feet, dropping to one knee and then the other, cushioned by the pillow. His hands landed on his thighs for now, and then he looked up.

Markus looked so much taller from this angle.

“Knees apart,” Markus instructed quietly after a moment, and without looking away, feeling almost magnetized, Connor shifted. Markus took a deep breath, rocking a little on his feet, eyes darkening with lust. “You look so pretty, flower.”

Connor felt his cheeks flush, and he swallowed, at a loss for words, the situation suddenly seeming big and nearly overwhelming in a way that made him feel small but not _scared_. Markus just stood there and admired him, arms across his chest and flaccid cock hanging loose, smiling fondly.

It was… Well, it was embarrassing, and Connor couldn’t do anything but hold still and feel exposed. (The space between his thighs warmed and tingled noticeably, something in his chest tight and excited.)

“Have I told you how sweet your eyes look for me?” Markus said, gentle and loud in the otherwise still room. “Just for me, honeybee, like you forget all your wariness and just let yourself go. Especially now. You look so nervous and excited and docile for me, and I love you so much, sweetheart, I’m excited too.”

Connor’s mouth opened a little, but he was still at a loss, wanting to reciprocate but not certain how, or if it would be appropriate. Markus’ expression softened.

“Grab your ankles and hold on, Connor,” Markus instructed quietly, and Connor obeyed without even looking, head still tilted back to watch Markus, wide-eyed. “How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

“Nervous,” Connor admitted instantly. Markus towered over them like this, and Connor could feel how their current position limited their mobility for as long as they needed to hold it, legs folded tightly and arms held against their sides. They felt _vulnerable._ “But… aroused, too. Already, I mean.”

Markus smiled at him, soft and faintly smug. “Do you want me to touch you?”

Connor nodded quickly, mouth dry. His eyes flickered briefly down to Markus’ cock, exposed and just starting to harden, and then back up to his face, focused on Connor and only on Connor.

“Say it,” Markus said, low and coaxing.

Connor faltered, swallowed, and then licked their lips and said quietly, “I want you to touch me.”

His whole body felt warm. His stomach fluttered.

Markus smiled at him, and then sat down beside him – kneeling for too long would be hard on Markus’ knees – and kissed his shoulder, gentle and lingering. Connor closed their eyes and shivered slightly.

“I love the curve of your shoulders,” Markus said, soft and reverent, and then kissed Connor’s sculpted collarbone. “And the line of your collar, have I told you how pretty it is when it’s marked with bruises from my mouth?”

Connor took half a breath, on the verge of responding, but then Markus moved on, rubbing his chest, slow and steady, and Connor lost the train of thought to the loving motion of Markus’ fingers and palm, going back and forth across his skin, smooth and almost imperceptibly flecked with minor imperfections.

“The strength of your chest,” Markus continued, gentle, adoring. “The perfect little curve of your tummy.”

Markus’ hand traveled down to Connor’s stomach, steady and hypnotic, back and forth, rubbing warmth into his skin. Connor hummed, quick and quiet and involuntary.

“Your lovely thick thighs,” Markus sighed, and stroked absently over the outside of Connor’s thigh, slow and appreciative and Connor wanted to kiss him.

“M-Markus,” Connor stammered, overwhelmed, and swayed forward a little, looking at Markus’ mouth and wanting, wanting-

Gently, Markus reached up and pushed him back into place, and Connor went. As soon as Connor realized why, he stiffened, mortified to have forgotten and lost himself so soon. His mouth opened, but Markus just smiled at him, reassuring.

“You haven’t done anything wrong, honey,” Markus soothed, eyes on Connor’s.

“Sorry,” Connor breathed anyway, holding themself tightly still, and Markus just nodded and looked back down, stroking his thigh. Slowly, Connor relaxed again, unable to resist the lull of Markus’ reverent touch.

He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve Markus.

“You’re so beautiful for me,” Markus continued like he’d never been interrupted, hand moving up the curve of Connor’s hip, the other going to match it. They met in the middle kneading into Connor’s stomach, slow and steady, and Connor let out a silent, mouthed sigh. Markus smiled. “Do you know how often I draw you, Connor? I can never get enough. I’ll draw you like this too, someday.” A kiss on their forehead. “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

Connor’s lips parted again, on the verge of trying to speak, to say _anything,_ and Markus just leaned down and pressed a kiss to Connor’s throat. Hot pleasure shot down straight from Markus’ mouth to Connor’s gut, and Connor yelped, losing their train of thought again.

Markus smiled against Connor’s neck, they could feel, and his hands moved down, brushed just a centimeter away from Connor’s cunt, ruffling the short, soft hair there. His thumbs rubbed the inside of Connor’s thighs, so _close_ to their aching center, and they bucked with a gasp.

Markus paused, pulled away, and looked at him, and Connor tensed guiltily as he realized what he’d done, dropping his gaze.

“Is it too much?” Markus asked, expression soft with concern, not even annoyed.

Markus was never annoyed at Connor.

“No,” Connor said quickly, eyes wide and face hot. They couldn’t keep the edge of pleading out of their voice. “I- it feels… nice. Please keep going. I’ll be good.”

Markus’ eyes darkened with lust, and his mouth spread into a wide, pleased smile.

“You always are, sweetheart,” he crooned, and went back to work, hands stroking up Connor’s thighs, up his sides, over his chest… His touch was warm and hypnotic, and Connor was panting now, aching and wet between his legs. “You’re so good for me, honeybee, so steady under my hands, reliable and ready and so wonderfully eager.”

Markus tweaked Connor’s nipples, and Connor whimpered at the bolt of electric pleasure. He was so hot.

“That’s it, baby,” Markus murmured, hands circling over Connor’s shoulders, and down his back, slow and patient. “It’s so good of you to let me touch you like this, so damn _hot_ that you let me touch you like this-”

His hands stroked down Connor’s thighs, and then back up, and then he paused- and rubbed his fingers into the curve of Connor’s groin and Connor moaned, open and shameless, at the first sweet touch of Markus’ familiar fingers over his soaked and swollen cunt. It took everything he had not to buck again, to physically beg Markus to put his fingers in him.

“Perfect,” Markus purred, and Connor could suddenly hear the confidence in his voice, the certainty and pleasure and pride. “You’re holding still so well for me, honey, that’s good, that’s wonderful.”

Connor whimpered, dizzy at the steady stroke of Markus’ fingers, back and forth, over his slick vulva. Markus hummed at him, low and pleased, and then Connor was gasping openly because there were fingers pushing into him, slow and thick and good, so good-

Markus pushed two fingers knuckle-deep into Connor, and then dragged them out, fingertips rubbing along his inner walls. Connor trembled, eyes squeezed shut with the effort of keeping still, and moaned as Markus pushed back inside.

They wanted to rock forward. They wanted to kiss Markus and touch him and hold him. But they held still, feeling Markus fuck them deep and steady, making them feel _so fucking good-_

“You’re being so good for me, baby,” Markus murmured, flexing his hand against Connor’s cunt, the edge of his palm grinding against Connor’s swollen, aching clit. “I’m going to fill you up so full you’ll be dizzy with it, I’ll fuck your sweet silky little hole until you forget your own name, I’ll make you feel so fucking _good,_ baby.”

“Oh fuck,” Connor whispered, thick and strained, fingers vice-tight around their ankles and their whole body trembling with tension. “Shit, god- M-Markus- _ah-”_

Their cunt throbbed, Markus rubbing right against the most sensitive parts deep inside him, heavy and slow, and Connor was gasping for breath, his whole body hot and tingling. He was close, God, he was so close.

“Markus,” they choked out, and then gasped with an odd mixture of relief and dismay as Markus suddenly pulled his hand away, leaving Connor empty and unfulfilled.

He opened his eyes again, squinting up at Markus, and Markus smiled at him and then, wordlessly, brought his fingers up, feeding them into Connor’s mouth. Connor accepted them without even thinking about it, tasting his own lubricant and cleaning Markus’ fingers off, thighs trembling with want.

He could hear Markus’ breath, carefully controlled, and the start of a purr as the older android’s system threatened to overheat.

“Good boy,” Markus said quietly, voice catching just a little.

Connor let slip a soft moan, arousal bolting into his stomach, still struggling to calm down. Markus paused, intense gaze focused on him, and then _smirked_ and leaned back, spread his legs, and put himself on display. Connor looked down, panting and quivering.

He watched Markus wrap his own fingers around his rock-hard, swollen cock, and then drag them slowly up and then back down, the synthesized foreskin closing over the head and then pulling back down. Connor whimpered, clit tingling harshly, and felt his slick start to leak onto his thighs.

Markus’ breath hitched again, and he stroked himself, slow and deliberate, all of his attention on Connor, like a weight, like a blanket. Connor stared back, silent and shuddering, slowly backing off from the edge of orgasm.

“Such a good boy for me,” Markus murmured, and grinned when Connor let out another quiet whine. His eyelids were heavy with obvious desire, and it made Connor feel… good. So good. “Do you feel good, Connor?”

“So good,” Connor sighed, fingers wrapped absently around their ankles, ass between their feet, kneeling and naked and exposed. “So fucking good, Markus.”

“Do you want to hump my leg?” Markus asked, voice wavering slightly, and Connor jerked a little, making a soft, involuntary sound of want. Markus’ spread legs, elegant and beautiful and very subtly pockmarked beneath the synthskin, suddenly looked unbearably inviting.

“Yes,” Connor said quickly, desperately. “Yes, I want to hump your leg.”

Markus laughed, and Connor flushed, hot and embarrassed. Then it didn’t matter anymore, because Markus was pushing himself forward, and his calf slid between Connor’s legs, pressing firmly against their slick, aroused cunt. Connor groaned, hips finally, _finally_ pushing forward, rubbing eagerly against Markus, his thick firm calf and the artificial body hair, gasping and overwarm.

Markus had been right, before; it was hard to get leverage from this position, his own weight keeping his legs folded, his hips stuck in place, and if Connor was honest, it just made it so much _hotter._

Markus was still stroking himself, up and down, steady and slow. He watched Connor like he was entranced, like he was enchanted and in love, and his thumb circled over the head of his cock.

“You’re so _hot_ like this,” Markus sighed, pushing his leg closer to Connor, head tilted and watching. His breath was deep and rapid, heavy with lust. “You’re so eager and pretty and _perfect_ and I love you so fucking much.

Connor whimpered, humping quick and shallow against the curve of Markus’ leg, rubbing their aching clit and their wet cunt against his skin, chasing sparks of warm pleasure. Their breath came in harsh pants, venting heat desperately.

“Please,” they managed, flushed and hazy, eyes on the fingers around Markus’ cock. “Markus, please, yes, yes, please-”

He wanted to kiss Markus, wanted to taste him and know him and feel his mouth on theirs, and he wanted to _come._

Markus eased his leg back just as Connor’s hips started to jerk and falter, and Connor let out a disconsolate moan but didn’t follow, holding themself still and trembling, breath heavy. Their cunt almost _hurt,_ burning sweetly with incomplete arousal.

“Good boy,” Markus praised, and then his hand was on Connor’s head, tilting it back slightly, and Connor realized he’d closed his eyes and opened them again, staring hazily into Markus’ warm ones. “So good for me, Connor, you’re doing wonderfully.”

“Oh God, Markus,” Connor whined, soft and breathy, and then watched Markus bite his lip and deliberately slow down the stroking of his cock, carefully controlling himself. The head of his cock gleamed wetly, leaking precum, and Connor could just hear the edge of a purr from his chest.

Connor couldn’t wait to taste him.

“Perfect,” Markus sighed, half-lidded two-toned eyes on Connor, head tilted. And then he _didn’t do anything else,_ still tugging at his cock, watching Connor calm down, slow and shaky.

“Markus, I want it,” Connor croaked, hoarse and impatient and so _fucking hot-_

Markus’ eyes darkened visibly, and he asked, rasped and wavering, “Do you want to suck my cock, sweetheart?”

“Yes, please yes, I wanna suck your cock,” Connor begged, shameless and focused and dizzy with want, still clinging to his ankles to keep himself down.

So quickly that it made him stumble, Markus pushed himself to his feet, wavered, and then stared down at Connor, suddenly looking wild-eyed and frozen. Connor tilted his head back to stare up at him, panting and wet, so hot he could feel his arousal in his fingers and toes.

Markus took a deep breath, stepped closer, and cradled Connor’s head in his hands, delicate and gentle, and adjusted their head just right. Connor opened their mouth without prompting, eager to taste, staring hazily up at Markus, high above them, looking powerful and strong and _perfect-_

Slowly, carefully, Markus pushed his cock into Connor’s mouth, stretching his lips around it, and Connor moaned his pleasure, feeling Markus’ name, Markus’ serial number, Markus’ address and specs and history, tasting it all on his tongue and in his throat and down deep into his stomach.

Markus groaned softly, rocking gently into Connor’s mouth, fucking into it, and Connor could feel his cock twitching with restraint, hear his breath catching, feel their shared warmth and hands on his head and the pillow under his knees and the slick that soaked his thighs. Markus sped up slightly, and Connor’s jaw went looser, feeling the press of that thick cock over his tongue, the warmth building in his gut, the dizzying pleasure and want and delicious docility loosening his muscles.

“Oh Connor,” Markus sighed, hips pushing into Connor’s mouth, shallow and careful and hungry, eyes half-lidded as he stared down at Connor, fingers curling in his hair. “Fuck, sweetheart, you’re so good for me, so lovely, so sweet and hot and needy for me, perfect, wonderful, radiant…”

Connor moaned again, low and euphoric, Markus’ praise curling in their stomach and making them hotter, wetter, _happier –_ Connor was so happy to please Markus, to be good for Markus, and they felt so good and their hands clung to their ankles and they were going to come.

Markus pulled away with a gasp, stumbled a little again, and panted for a minute, the purr of his fans loud and unmistakable. Connor whimpered, but closed his mouth and stayed still, shivering.

 _“Sweetheart,”_ Markus said at last, deeply emotional, and then he was in front of Connor, kissing their cheeks, their forehead, their jaw, their nose. “Oh, baby, you’re being so fucking good for me-” Stroked Connor’s shoulders, their hips, their thighs, quick and sure. “Last time, baby, you’re going to come so soon, you’re going to feel amazing, you’re going to soak the _mattress.”_

 _“Ahh,”_ was all Connor managed in return, feeling a deep flush in his cheeks, arms rigid and fingers clenched, achingly wet and pulsing with lust.

Markus laughed softly, slowed down enough to rub Connor’s cheek with one hand, letting Connor tip his head into the touch. “Something you want to say to me, honey?”

The ring of confidence, of certainty made Connor throb again, and his breath hitched, eyes fixed on Markus’ and he realized he could never imagine looking away for a moment.

“Please fuck me,” he breathed, soft and needy and _open._

Markus grinned at him, and then he pulled Connor up, out of the position he’d been holding for what felt like an eternity now. Connor went easily along, drifting and dreamy and warm. Markus took most of Connor’s weight when they wavered and swayed, their sense of balance out of reach, and guided him over to the bed, easing him back down.

Then it was just a matter of nudging him around, Connor moving compliantly under Markus’ gentle direction until he was on his knees and elbows, legs spread for Markus to take him. He was still panting, dripping wet, and he felt, he felt-

He whimpered.

“Fuck me,” he begged without looking back, and Markus stroked his shoulder soothingly, slow and firm. Then he felt the head of Markus’ cock rub over his cunt, teasing, and gasped desperately. “Oh- _a-ah-”_

“You’ve been so fucking amazing,” Markus whispered to him, hoarse and heavy, still teasing his cunt with his cock. “Are you ready, baby? Are you ready to be filled full and rewarded? Do you want it?”

“Oh, oh, yeah,” Connor whimpered, hips trembling just slightly, aching and empty and-

And then Markus slid inside him, cock sinking eagerly into Connor’s slick and overheated cunt, driving against his most sensitive parts, and he cried out, because it felt divine, it felt wonderful, it was dizzying and perfect and _Markus, Markus, “Markus!”_

Connor jerked, hips pushing back involuntarily, and whined loudly, feeling tears in his eyes and down his cheeks and hearing Markus gasp and moan behind him, pleased and proud and happy with him, hot and thick and throbbing-

“Oh please, oh yes, Markus, Markus, yes,” Connor whined, and Markus was rutting into him, just as impatient and overwrought, chasing orgasm wildly as he thrust into Connor, over and over and then he reached down and _ground_ his knuckled against Connor’s clit. “Oh fuck, oh god…”

“Connor, Connor, fuck, baby, fuck, so good for me,” Markus moaned carelessly, hips slamming into Connor’s, one hand tight on Connor’s hip and the other rubbing furiously, and Connor’s tightened in the sheets in front of him, squeezing and desperate for something to hold, tighter, tighter, because Markus was _ravaging_ his cunt and it felt so good and Markus was _groaning_ behind him.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Connor chanted, limp and panting and listening to Markus purr and hiss and grunt, his whole body pulsing and throbbing with want, pleasure, need. “Markus, Markus, yes.”

“Oh, baby, oh sweetheart-” Markus’ voice was tight and strained and adoring and Markus’ voice, Markus’ cock, Markus’ fingers on his clit were what broke Connor.

“Markus, I’m gonna come,” Connor gasped out, ragged and cracked and breathy, head fogged and dizzy and _wonderful._ “Please, please, can I come?”

“Oh fuck sweetheart, come for me,” Markus hissed, speeding up, wild and disorganized, a loud purr erupting from his chest.

Gratefully, Connor let go, his whole body shaking and quivering as he was wracked with reckless, violent bolts of pleasure, hips jerking and spasming. Something tore loudly, and Connor ignored it, moaning breathlessly as his orgasm blocked out almost everything else. Seconds later, Markus’ cock drove into him one last, harsh time, and he felt wet heat spill into him and gasped for breath, shaking harder even as Markus groaned obscenely.

Connor didn’t realize he was collapsing until Markus was already catching him, pulling Connor to his chest even as the other android dropped to the pillow, exhausted and satisfied. Connor themself was completely boneless, head lolling against the mattress, breath heavy and deep as their system struggled to cool itself.

Markus pulled him a little closer until Connor was tight against him, one leg loosely between Connor’s. Connor tipped his head back against Markus’ collarbone, feeling him pant and purr.

Connor’s focus narrowed to the stroke of Markus’ hand over his stomach, and the gradually quieting whirr of the other’s internal fans, and he hummed contentedly into the quiet. Soft and dreamlike, the minutes slipped by, and Markus nosed into the crook of Connor’s neck affectionately.

An eternity later, Markus pulled himself up to brace over Connor and gave him a wide, pleased grin, which Connor returned, thoughtless and dazed.

“You did amazing, sweetheart,” Markus said earnestly, reaching up to thread his fingers through Connor’s hair and cup the back of their head. “I love you so much, you were so good for me, you were wonderful.”

Without waiting for a response, Markus dropped just enough to kiss Connor on the mouth, quick and hard, and then pulled away again, stroked Connor’s hair, and said,

“I’ll be back in just a second, Connor, you stay right here.”

Connor hummed, fixated on the pleased gleam of Markus’ beautiful eyes, and Markus beamed at them and then pulled away, disappearing just barely out of sight. Connor could hear him rummaging around, pulling things out, but didn’t pay it any mind, relishing in the quiet drift of their thoughts.

Finally, Markus sat back on the bed and leaned over Connor again, still smiling almost goofily, like he was still ringing with excitement even after they’d finished playing.

“Can you sit up for me, honey?” Markus coaxed. Connor hummed in vague and distant displeasure, and Markus’ eyes crinkled in amusement. “I’ll help you, don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ve got you.”

That was acceptable. Markus reached down to tug at Connor’s torso, always so carefully gentle, and Connor went with him, melting against Markus as soon as he was upright. Markus kept an arm around his waist, supporting him, and Connor dropped his head to Markus’ shoulder and smiled at him, sleepy and pleased.

Markus swiped a damp cloth over Connor’s thighs and groin, wiping away the lubricant and leaking semen substitute before it could become sticky and unpleasant. Connor spread his legs just enough to make it a little easier, sighing softly.

“I had so much fun, honeybee,” Markus murmured to them, voice thick with emotion even as his hands stayed steady around Connor. “I’m so glad you agreed to this, you were so _good,_ sweetheart, you looked so happy.”

Connor hummed, lifted their head just enough to kiss Markus on the cheek, and then dropped it again, letting Markus take care of them.

Markus was so good to him.

Markus laughed a little, putting the washcloth aside long enough to cradle the back of Connor’s head again, gentle and delicate, like Connor was a treasure, like he was fragile and important and wanted and loved.

“How do you feel, honey?” Markus probed quietly, holding them close and steady.

“Wonderful,” Connor sighed, and then let a contented giggle slip out of him, nuzzling into Markus’ neck. “You were perfect, Markus. You were _magical.”_

There was a heartbeat’s pause, and then Connor felt Markus’ hand tilting up his head, just enough to let them kiss again. He complied, soft and sweet, and when they split, Markus was smiling at him crookedly, eyes sparkling.

“We’ll go over it all tomorrow,” Markus promised him, and then reached for something out of sight. “Can you drink, sweetheart? You lost a lot of thirium.”

 _You were so wet you splashed your thirium across your thighs,_ Markus didn’t say, but Connor giggled a little anyway, and when Markus brought the packet to his mouth, he lifted his hand. Fingers twined with Markus’, he tilted the packet back and he drank.

He loved Markus so fucking much.

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to finish this after I did the next chapter of 'The Brightest Star in Ursa Minor', but honestly, I was just too excited about it. This completes the backbone arc of 'To My Dear and Loving Husband', by the way. :D Everything else is just for fun.
> 
> An ongoing headcanon of mine is that Connor has a humiliation kink, but too many self-esteem issues to safely practice it. Markus, meanwhile, just really, really loves being in control. It probably doesn't have anything to do with lingering trauma.


End file.
